1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of packaging and shipping. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of pallets. In still greater particularity, the invention relates to a pallet with an included ramp for unloading an item from the pallet. By way of further characterization, but not by way of limitation thereto, the invention includes low friction slides which allow the item to slide down the ramp and onto a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pallets are widely used for transporting relatively large and or heavy articles. The pallet allows the use of a forklift for ease in loading and unloading. The pallet also increases the strength of the shipped article such that there is less likelihood of damage to the article during shipping. Electronic or computer related equipment is often uncrated and installed in relatively small computer rooms or laboratories. In such situations, one or more individuals must uncrate the article and remove it from the pallet. For large or heavy items this can be a difficult task for one or two persons.
Conventional pallets do not allow for the easy removal of the item from the pallet. In many instances 6 or more people are required to lift and slide or "walk" computer equipment off a pallet and onto the floor or other surface. Because of the difficulty associated with this process, damage may occur to the item to be unloaded. Use of this many personnel is also not cost effective and results in a waste of resources.